Firestorm
by Anna-chan2
Summary: Schuldich has a sister. . . yaoi/shounen-ai lemon and lime
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except for Iri. The rest of the group belong to their creator.   
  
A/N: This is my first fic. If you like, Please review. If you don't, please don't flame me.   
  
Warning: This fic will contain yaoi and shounen-ai along with lemon and lime and all that. If you are disturbed by this, don't read. I will not take responsibility for your reaction because I did warn you.  
  
// "Viccy," an achingly familiar voice called.  
  
"Yes, Iri?" Schuldich replied.  
  
"Viccy, do you think we'll be able to find each other after all this is over?"  
  
Schuldich smiles down at her. "Yes, Iri, I'll find you. If you're thinking of me, I'll find you."  
  
"Then I'll think of you every day. I want you to find me, Viccy."//  
  
//A flash and Schuldich was in a familiar-looking room. A man and a woman were in the center of the room and men in business suits circled them. The woman called out to him, telling him not to be afraid even as her mind reeled with fear. His eyes looked back at him from her face.  
  
The men in business suits shouted a question at the man and when the man did not answer, one of the men kicked him in the stomach hard and as he bent over gasping for air, one man grabbed his orange hair in the back and yanked his head up. Another man in front of him bent forward to ask him the question again. The man with the orange hair said nothing except to spit blood into the face of the man in front of him.   
  
The man pulled back with a curse. He took out a gun and shot the man with the orange hair right through the heart. As the man with the orange hair began to fall forward, he caught Schuldich's eyes. His mind whispered for Schuldich to be brave.//  
  
Shuldich awoke and found himself sitting up in his bead. His body is drenched with cold sweat and numbness tingled under his skin. He reached up with a hand to grip his head.  
  
"Schuldich?" A sleepy voice asked. Three was a minute of groping around in the dark before a lamp turned on. Nagi's sleepy, puzzled eyes looked into Schuldich's haunted ones. Nagi glimpsed a worried look before Schuldich could mask in with a smirk.  
  
"You're up early, bish. Kinda insults my skills, don't you think?" Schuldich wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Want me to try again?"  
  
"It's not going to work this time, Schu," Nagi said in a flat voice. "There's something bothering you and you're going to tell me what it is." Nagi glared at Schuldich until Schuldich turned away with a sigh. He leaned back against the headboard, pillowing his head with one arm.   
  
"It's nothing, bish. Just a dream."   
  
Nagi's eyes softed in sympathy. "About Takatori?" he asked quietly.  
  
Schuldich let out a humorless laugh. "If I was dreaming about him, I'd wake up screaming. No, I was dreaming of my parents and how they died." Here he paused. "I dreamed of my sister," he added as if as an afterthought.  
  
"You had a sister?" Nagi asked with a incredulous look on his face.  
  
Schuldich turned to him in annoyance. "Why shouldn't I?" he asked tartly.  
  
Nagi flinched. "Gomen," he whispered.  
  
Schuldich turned away from him with another heavy sigh. "I still have a sister. At least I think I do. I just don't know where she is."  
  
"She's still alive?" Nagi asked  
  
"I think so. We lost touch."  
  
"You lost contact with your only existing sibling?"  
  
"I didn't mean to," Schuldich snapped. "She had to hide when Estet went after us and nobody would tell me where she went."  
  
"Well I think you should go find her," Nagi volunteered. "It's not like we have anything else to do around here."  
  
"Well, I was planning on asking Crawford if we could do that." Schuldich said. "In fact, since I'm up right now, I think I'll go ask him now."  
  
Nagi pushed Schuldich back firmly with a hand on his chest.  
  
"Crawford would be pissed if you did that. It's 1 in the morning."  
  
"Since when have I ever cared about pissing Crawford off?" Schuldich asked with a smirk. He make as if to get up again and Nagi pushed him back again, this time with his power as well as with his hand.   
  
Schuldich cracked his head against the headboard so hard, he saw stars for a moment. Nagi used this moment to wrap his little body around Schuldich to keep him from moving. He rested his head again Schuldich's chest and turned off the lamp with a bit of his power, intending to go back to sleep.  
  
When Schuldich stopped seeing stars, he found Nagi wrapped around his body, fast asleep. A wicked smirk spread across his face.  
  
/Oh Nagi,/ he sang into Nagi's head.  
  
"What," Nagi replied in a somewhat annoyed voice.  
  
/I can't sleep now./  
  
"So go take a tranq. pill."   
  
/No, I'd rather fuck you./ Schuldich twisted around and landed on top of Nagi. Nagi let out a surprised yelp and began to struggle but found his hand pinned by Schuldich's hands. Schuldich straddled his waistline as he bent down to give Nagi a heated kiss.  
  
"CUT, CUT!!!!! CLOSE CURTAIN, CLSOE CURTAIN"   
  
"Crawford looks up from where he sat reading the Wall St. Journal with annoyance. He reaches out and pulls on a rope and heavy red curtains fall to hide Schuldich, Nagi and the bed.   
  
Anna-chan (the author, not Schuldich's sister) turns to face readers.  
  
"Ah hehe," She says nervously. Her face is very red. "This is my very first fanfic so I'm a bit embarrassed by all of this. Hehe. Hopefully I'll get the hang of this soon."  
  
Nagi begins to moan in the background. Farfie pokes his head through the curtain to peep in on them, giving the readers a glimpse of tangled bedsheets and even more tangled limbs.  
  
Anyway, let's move on to the next scene."  
  
The bed begins to creek as the occupants begin to move around more franticly.   
  
Anna-chan hears this and turns a shade redder. A huge sweat drop descends on her forhead.  
  
"Well, that doesn't seem convenient for the actors so . . . this concludes the Prelude!"  
  
Farfie snickers. "Sodomy hurts God," he says and snickers again.  
  
"Farfie get away from there!" Anna-chan whinned.  
  
"Sodomy hurts God," Farfie repeated, turning to Anna-chan with a unhealthy gleam in his eyes. "So does rape," with that, he runs after Anna-chan. Anna-chan runs away at full speed, yelling and screamin.  
  
The noises behind the curtain grows as Nagi's moan turned into cries of pleasure. Crawford looks up with annoyance at the noise. He gets up and goes to look for a more quiet place to finish his paper. 


	2. Orphans in Germany

Disclaimer: Not mine, never going to be mine, etc. Doesn't stop me from messing with them though.  
  
Warning: Yaoi and lots of it, lime, OOCness, since I've never read the manga nor seen the series. OC. Angst, mild depression.   
  
A/N: Just read and enjoy. I know I'm really, really slow but I can't help it. I'm busy right now. This is second priority. Gomen. Please read and review if you like. Please do not flame.   
  
Schuldich went downstairs for his morning cup of coffee at around 10, uncharacteristically early for him. As he got there, he saw Crawford reading his newspaper. He opened his mouth to say something to him, only to be cut off.  
  
"Go get packed," Crawford said without even looking up to see who it was.  
  
"What?" Schuldich asked.  
  
"I booked our flight to Germany last month. We are leaving at 3 this afternoon. Everything is to be ready before then. I will not tolerate tardiness, not this time."  
  
"You saw this coming, didn't you?" Schuldich asked acusingly.  
  
"Of couse, Crawford replied. "And since this is your little adventure, you get to get Farfarello ready to go."  
  
"Fine," Schuldich turned and headed back up the stairs. He was just about to tell Nagi to do the work when Nagi initiated contact.  
  
/Oh no you don't. I'm still sore from last night (Anna-chan blushes deep red somewhere). /You will do all the work this time and I'm going to sleep for another 2 hours since you kept me up all night./ With that, Nagi slammed his mental shield down with great force.  
  
Schuldich mentally cursed everyone before heading for Farfarello's room.  
  
Schuldich got off the plane when they landed in Germany first, pulling an unwilling Farfarello behind him. For some reason Farfarello seemed particularly violent on this trip. All through the flight, he tried to get away from his teammates; twice he was found with a knife in his hands. Schuldich was so annoyed, he contemplated shoving his teammate off the airplane.   
  
What's worse is Crawford and Nagi absolutely flatly refused to help him. He tried everything. He tried bribing, seducing, bullying, threatening, blackmailing, everything that ever worked. He even tried to ask nicely. Nothing worked. Finally, Schuldich was forced to crack his teammate on the scull so he'd sleep for the last 2 hours of the ride. He was sure a flight attendant saw him do it and the people sitting near him must have heard the cracking sound but for some reason they never said anything. They must have gotten tired of the Farf too.   
  
Now they have arrived and Schuldich dragged the bound Farfarello behind him as he goes to get the luggage, most of which is his. Schuldich silently vowed that he'd bind and gag Farfarello to the first tree strong enough to hold him and that he'd carve Crawford and Nagi up into hand-sized pieces first chance he had. Cursing fluently in every language he knew, he made his way to the luggage. Nagi showed up with the baggage cart, the first useful thing he did all trip and took charge of Farfarello while Schuldich hauled their luggage onto the cart. Just as he finished, Crawford showed up.  
  
"Where'd you go?" Schuldich snarled at him.  
  
"I went to hail us a cab. Come, I've arranged for our hotel. We will go there now," he motioned for his teammates to follow him. Through years of set habits they did, though Schuldig continuously cursed under his breath in every language he knew. His language caused raised eyebrows and blushes from many people who spoke different languages.   
  
  
  
Their hotel accommodations pleased Schuldich much more than their airplane accommodations and by the end of the day, he was actually whistling a German tune happily as he trolled down the hall. Schuldich and Nagi had to share a room, there was no question about it. That left a very flustered Crawford with a very excited Farfarello. Crawford had settled on chaining Farfarello to the bed and heavily sedating him before going to bed. It was a good thing Crawford's gift would warn him before his teammate did anything very wrong or no one would be able to sleep at night.  
  
Schuldig entered the room he shared with Nagi. Inside his lover had just finished showering and is now sitting on the bed with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. Using another towel, the Japanese boy vigorously toweled his wet hair. His attention was absorbed by the television.   
  
"You know, I know a better way to dry one's hair," Schuldich said in his usual nasal voice.   
  
Nagi spun around to face him. "You're back," he said.  
  
"I got someone to take our baggage over to Crawford's room. No one will come to bug us all night," he replied, strolling toward Nagi with a smirk on his face. He reached out and cupped Nagi's chin in his hand. Bending down, he gave Nagi a gentle kiss that asked but did not demand Nagi to yield to the exploring tongue. After a brief struggle, Nagi gave in, parting his teeth to allow the exploring tongue to plunder his mouth. Schuldich smirked against his mouth.  
  
/I know you want me,/ he whispered into Nagi's mind. He cradled the back of Nagi's head with   
  
one hand and gropped for the towel around Nagi's waist with the other. Nagi's rubbed his hands on Schuldich's chest and linked his fingers around Schuldich's neck. Schuldich made an impatient noise, jerks away from him for a moment and yanks the towel from the younger man's waist.   
  
Nagi yelps in surprise. He is spun half way around as the towel leaves his body and lands on his face on the bed. He spun quickly around and made to get up but found he couldn't due to the fact that Schuldich was straddling his waist again, the bulge in his pants pushing against his stomach. Schuldich began nibbling on Nagi's ear and Nagi moaned into Schuldich's shoulders. His delicate hands gripped the fabric, clinging to the small of Schuldich's back.   
  
There was a knock on the door. Schuldich bit his lip in annoyance.   
  
"Just ignore them," he whispered and continued his administration on Nagi's ear.  
  
"Schuldich don't you even think about ignoring me," a muffled voice said. "I know you're in there."  
  
"Fine!" a very annoyed Schuldich yelled. He strode over to the door and yanked it open as Nagi squeaked and dove for his abandoned towel. The door opened to reveal Crawford standing in the hallway.  
  
"We will be leaving for dinner in 10 minutes. I've already made reservations so don't keep me waiting." With that, he turned and walked away. Schuldich made a rude sign behind his back and slammed the door closed again. He turned around to find Nagi sniggering behind his hand as he got dressed in the clothes he had shed earlier. He glared at him and whacked him in the ass hard. They exited the hotel room with Nagi still rubbing his sore bottom and Schuldich with his annoying smirk on his face.  
  
Schuldich strode into the bright sunlight. Surprisingly enough, he was the first to get up and get ready that morning. He'd wolfed down a big breakfast and left the rest of the gang to take care of them selves. He reached the bottom of the hotel stairs and tapped his foot, impatiently waiting for the rest of the team to get there. Finally, first Nagi then Crawford appeared.   
  
"What took you people so long?!" he opened his mouth to say more but froze. There was something wrong with this picture. He mentally did a headcount. There're only 3 of them.  
  
"Where's Farf?" he asked  
  
/I left him tied to the bed./ Crawford thought at him.  
  
/And why did you do that?/ Schuldig asked back.  
  
/He'll get in the way./ Crawford thought back.  
  
Schuldich thought about this a moment then shrugged and took off down the street.  
  
Now, how do I find her?  
  
//"I'll think of you every day."//  
  
"How do you plan to find her, Schuldich?" Nagi asked.  
  
"I have no idea," Schuldich replied promptly, then sat on a nearby flowerbed and buried his head in his hands.  
  
"Don't you have any clues?" Nagi asked incredulously.  
  
"She promised to think of me every day. Assuming that she kept her promise, I'd have to walk around with my shield completely lowered, scanning every mind in Berlin!" he said in frustration. "I really don't know why I'm even here. Even if I did find her, I won't be sane afterwards! Arg!"  
  
"You haven't even started to search yet. We didn't come all this way just to give up. Come on, tell me about her. Maybe I can think of something you haven't. How old is she?" he asked.  
  
"She's 17 now," Schuldich replied.  
  
"Then she should be in high school, ne? So let's go look in every high school in Berlin. That's gotta be easier than looking at EVERYONE in Berlin, right? We can also get it narrowed down to 17 year olds. There can't be THAT many of them around here."  
  
There is a big pause as Schuldich stared at his lover in astonishment. There was a gleam of hope in his eyes. Nagi took that as a sign of agreement and pulled his lover up and they resumed walking.  
  
"Now, first we need to find a computer I can use. Then, I can start looking for that sister of yours. Not guaranteeing anything but I think we've got a fair chance of getting this thing done. . . ."  
  
Three hours latter, Nagi finally looked at his teammates. His eyes are blurry from gazing at the screen too much and he had a headache that won't go away.  
  
"There are 8 high schools here in Berlin. I've got a list of names of all 17 year olds but I doubt that would help. She might have changed her name. I think our safest bet would be to go to every school and look around. Now, I think we can start now. There's a school just 3 blocks from here."  
  
"No you don't, Nagi. It's lunch time. My sister has waited 13 years, she can wait for an hour while we get food," Schuldich said sternly. He and Crawford steered Nagi out of the computer place and out into the street.   
  
They entered the first restaurant they came to and ordered food. None of them really felt like eating, though. They finished quickly and went on their way.   
  
The school was just getting back from lunch. Students are racing up and down the school, chatting with friends and flirting with each other as they found their classrooms and disappeared into them. Schuldich wandered around the halls, drawing curious glances to him as he went. Five seconds before the final bell rang, all of the doors of the classrooms closed and all the students went inside. Nagi strode up to Schuldich.  
  
"Any luck?" he asked.  
  
"No. None of them thinks remotely like my sister used to and certainly no one's been thinking of me," Schuldich replied. His tune is light but Nagi knew him long enough to know that he was deeply bothered.   
  
"It's all right, Schu. We'll go to the next one," Nagi said and steered his lover out of the school to go to the next one.   
  
And thus, the Shwarz wandered all over Berlin from school to school until they reached the eighth school.  
  
"You know Schu, she might have moved out of Berlin," Nagi said as he grew less confident that they'd find what they were looking for. The only response he got was a curt nod. He was deeply concerned but did not show any outward signs. A Schuldich that actually showed signs of distress was a very bad thing.  
  
They reached their current goal, yet another high school in the vast city of Berlin. It was so like the others, Schuldig would have sworn they were going in circles if he didn't know better. The school had just gotten out and the students were pouring out like ants from a nest. All of their voices - both physical and mental - conspired to give Schuldich a pounding headache. He walked along the front of the school, rubbing his temple and looking at the students. None of them even resembled his sister. Just as he turned away and began to move away, he caught a stray thought.  
  
// "I wonder where Viccy is right now,"// the mind said. // "I wonder if he still thinks of me."//  
  
Schuldich turned with astonished eyes back on the school. The voice seemed to come from very close by. He searched frantically around, looking for the mind that just thought those thoughts. Finally, he found it. Looking up, he spotted a girl standing on the roof of the school's main building. She was looking down but she didn't seem to be seeing anything.   
  
Schuldich raced into the school with the rest of schwarz trailing behind him. He used his astonishing speed to the limit as well as his elbows as he pushed people out of the way. Within seconds, he'd reached the top. Without a second thought, he burst onto the roof.   
  
A/N: In case you're wondering who wrote the last part on my last chappy, it's my muse. My evil muse, to be exact. I have two. One good, one evil. That was the evil one. Please pay no mind to it. 


	3. Bad Memories

The girl spun around at the sound of the door opening. Brother and sister stared at each other for a moment, both trying to make sure that what they were seeing was real.  
  
"VICCY!!!!!" the girl screamed, running toward Schuldich.   
  
"IRI!!!!!!" Schuldich replied, his arms open and ready to receive his sister. They connected with a force that staggered Schuldich.   
  
Eventually, they let go in favor of looking each other up and down.   
  
"What happened to you, Iri? Your hair. . ."  
  
"What about my hair?" she asked with the air of familiarity to it.  
  
"It's blue. . ." Schuldich replied, suddenly finding this very funny. He tried hard not to laugh but didn't succeed.   
  
Iri pouted.  
  
"Shut up Viccy! It's the first time you've seen me in 13 years! Can't you think of anything else to say to me."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, liebe, it's just, I've been so stressed these past few hours and now that I've found you, it feels so damned good."  
  
Iri's expression softens a little.  
  
"I've missed you, too, Viccy. Sometimes I've almost given up hope that you'd return to me,"   
  
Just then, Crawford and Nagi reach them. Iri's eyes immediately becomes guarded.  
  
"Who are those people?" she demanded of Viccy.  
  
"Oh, those are just my teammates. The chibi over there's Naoe Nagi and the tall Freakazoid's Bradley," Schuldich replied with a wide smirk. His expression is his usual "devil may care" look but his eyes are wary and apprehensive. Iri's expression darkened and she took a step backward from her brother.  
  
"Iri. . .," Schuldich said, reaching toward her.  
  
"If you think you're taking me back to Estet, you've got another thing going, Viccy."  
  
"I'm not," Schuldich said softly. "We're not part of Estet anymore."  
  
Iri looked at him with suspicion. Schuldich knew there's just one way to convince his sister of his sincerity and without a moment's hesitation, he dropped all of his carefully crafted shields, baring himself completely to her. Iri's eyes widened as she was given full access to her brother's mind. She shifted to all of the horrors her brother had gone through these 13 years, tears springing in her eyes as she gazed into his face.   
  
At the core of those memories is something buried so deeply inside him, it had become part of his personality. Iri probed gingerly at those memories only to have Viccy push at her gently with mental hands, silently begging her not to explore any further.  
  
/I must know, Viccy./ Iri said, knowing her brother wouldn't be able to help but pick it up. The mental hands abruptly disappeared. Iri continued her explorations. Suddenly those long-buried memories reached up and grabbed her, pulling her into their depths.  
  
//An unintelligible scream ripped through the woman as she saw the man get shot. She reached frantically for his limp body but was restrained. The leading man in his immaculate business suit turned to question her. For a time, she could do nothing but cry and he smacked her loudly in the face. She didn't even cry out but as she raised her head, a slight trail of blood trickled down her chin. She stared at the man with dull eyes and abruptly turned toward where the little boy stood, wailing. Wordless she conveyed what she wanted him to do. He stood, shaking his head frantically.  
  
// /You must, Viccy. I can't go on like this and it's the only way to keep her sister safe. Please, Viccy do this one thing for me. For my sake and for her's./ she said into his mind.  
  
//Sister. Viccy must protect sister. The thought buzzed around his mind and he steeled himself for what he was about to do. Reaching out with mental hands, he went into his mother's mind, meeting no resistance. Grabbing the part of her mind that kept her heart pumping, pulled and twisted cruelly. His mother made a choking noise and fell to the floor, her eyes staring at him accusingly. The men in suites finally figured out something was wrong and tried to resuscitate her but they were too late. Viccy watched as his mother's eyes glazed over and death claimed her.  
  
//After she had died, his mind went into shock.  
  
// /Schuldig,/ his mind kept whispering. /I am Schuldig./ He had committed matricide, though he hadn't known what to call it back then.   
  
// /So what's the difference between me and them?/ a part of his mind asked. /Nothing./ another part whispered back. He wiped the tears from his face and stared ant the men in suites.//  
  
The memory abruptly let go and Iri found herself staring at her brother, stunned.  
  
A/N: I'm sorry, but I really must leave it at that or it'll take me a month to finish this piece and some people are getting annoyed with me. Hehe.  
  
Evil Muse: Besides, she's got bigger problems to attend to.  
  
Good Muse: Yea, like how she's going to get Farfarello to cooperate. ~Giggle~ ~She nudges a curtain with her foot. The curtain magically falls away to reveal Farfarello bound to a pole.~  
  
Anna-chan: That's no problem. I'll just bribe him with food! ~Beems at readers.~   
  
Everyone develops sweatdrops. Anna-chan is oblivious and approaches Farfie with a plate full of food. As she gets close enough, he lungs forward and tries to bite her. Anna-chan backpedals fast and goes to hide.   
  
Evil Muse: ~shakes head~ Let me talk to him alone. ~He ushers everyone out.~  
  
Evil Muse: You cooperate and I'll get birdbrain to write a fic about you.  
  
Farfie: Two fics.  
  
Evil Muse: One and a half and that's my final offer.  
  
Farfie: Fine.  
  
Evil Muse: ~Pulls out a knife and cuts Farf free.~  
  
~a minute latter~  
  
Anna-chan: Wow! I'm really impressed. How'd you persuade him to cooperate?  
  
Evil Muse: Oh, you had the right idea. The wrong bait but the right idea all the same.  
  
Anna-chan: Heh?  
  
Evil Muse: I bribed him.  
  
Anna-chan: ~sweatdrop~ With what? ~involuntarily draws back~  
  
Evil Muse: A fic and a half with him as main character.  
  
Anna-chan: ~relax~ Oh. I as planning to do that anyways. ~wanders off~  
  
Evil Muse: Really? ~eyes goes shinny with hope.~ Yes!!!!!! I get to torture hapless civilians with Farf. ~starts dreaming up ways to hurt people. 


	4. Meeting Farfie!

Disclaimers: They don't belong to me, except for Iri, though. Iri's all MINE! Hehehehe.  
  
Warnings: This chapter contains. . . not much, really. It's really short, as my chapters go. Have fun reading.   
  
Schuldich carefully watched his sister's reactions. First came shock, followed closely by something akin to disgust. He turned away, unable to meet her gaze. Consequently, when she spoke, it took him completely by surprise.  
  
"I can't believe she asked that of you, Viccy." Iri said, her voice still carrying tones of disgust.   
  
Schuldich's head whipped around to stare at his sister.   
  
"I . . . I wouldn't have been able to do that. God, what a selfish bitch." Iri continued.  
  
"It wasn't her fault," Schuldich found himself instantly defending his mother. "She was never as strong as Father.  
  
"Still, to ask a 13 year old to end a life . . . that's selfish and cruel. I don't think I can forgive her."  
  
"Don't blame her. It was those Estet bastards that pushed her off the edge."  
  
"Don't make excuses for her. She was your mother. She should have been thinking of you first . . ."  
  
Iri would have said more but just then, Crawford cleared his throat.  
  
" 'Those Estet bastards' are gonna show up in 20 minutes let's wrap this up. Iri, why don't you come with us? we can talk in the hotel room"  
  
"Okay," Iri replied without hesitation.  
  
"Wait, Iri, aren't you gonna go tell Uncle Vince where you're gonna go? He might get worried." Schuldich asked.  
  
At Iri's weary look, Schuldich asked more closely.  
  
"You are still living at Uncle Vince's, aren't you?"  
  
"Yes . . . but he won't be worried." Iri replied, evasively.  
  
Schuldich sense her evasion and narrowed his eyes once more.  
  
//There's something you're not telling me. Something big. What is it?//  
  
//I don't want it to ruin our reunion. I'll tell you latter.//  
  
//You better.//  
  
With one last suspicious look toward his sister, Schuldich moved toward the stairs.  
  
"Alright. Let's go," he said as he passed Crawford.  
  
  
  
The hotel key slid through the lock with little resistance. The light on the lock turned green and Crawford opened the door. The sight that greeted them was not that which was expected.  
  
"YIYYYYYYYYYYYYYIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII," Came the war cry. Farfarello came flying at them, his knife in hand and his single golden orb opened wide.  
  
"Nagi," Crawford said sharply. Farfarello, froze in mid pounce.  
  
//Meet our fourth and final team member. That mad gentleman there is called Farfarello. We sometimes call him Farf, or Farfie. He doesn't seem to mind so . . . .//  
  
//Mad?//  
  
//Yup. Certifiably so.//  
  
Iri's eyebrow but otherwise didn't comment. Instead, she watched Nagi methodically pack Farfarello into a straightjacket. As soon as Farfarello was safely secured, Crawford took out a syringe from his bag and inserted it into Farfarello's neck. He injected half of the contents of the syringe into Farfarello's system before withdrawing the needle and putting it away.   
  
"That should hold him for at least 4 hours," Crawford said calmly.  
  
Schuldich's face became a mask of frustration, anger, and annoyance.   
  
"You had sedatives all this time and you didn't even tell me?!" he asked Crawford accusingly.  
  
"Yes," Crawford replied simply.  
  
"Why?" Schuldich asked. "He almost drove ME mad on the trip here!"  
  
"I didn't have enough to keep him sedated for the entire trip. Thought it would be better to wait till you found Iri before I used what I had," Crawford replied simply.  
  
Schuldich looked like he wanted to protest but couldn't think of anything to say. Instead he just stared at Crawford accusingly. Crawford chose to ignore Schuldich's baleful stare.  
  
"Welcome to the team," Nagi whispered to Iri. "I just wanted to warn you that your sanity is going to be sorely tested these next few months. Hope you're up to it." Having said that, he went to lay Farfarello down on top of one of the beds with tenderness.  
  
//It's way too late for my sanity, Nagi. You have no idea,// Iri thought.  
  
//Welcome, sister,// Schuldich thought at her and grinned. //You'll fit right in.// 


	5. Plane Rides

A/N: Another chapter done! And it only took me several months... Sorry for being so long. I didn't have much time lately. Anyway, here's a new chapter. Hope you enjoy  
  
Warnings: Major angst, hint of child abuse, sexual abuse, rape, violent tendency on the part of Schuschu. This is why this fic is rated R.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Iri.   
  
"I can't believe you haven't ordered another hotel room for Iri, Crawford," Schuldich complained in his nasal whine. "Now we have to share a single room while she gets that nice, big room to herself. I know you foresaw this so why didn't you order another room?"  
  
"It's only for one night, Schuldich," Crawford said exasperated. They'd been through this four times already in the last hour. "It's rather expensive to rent another room and I thought it unnecessary to order another room. Apparently, if I'd known that you'd whine so much, I'd have risked it and charged it to your account."  
  
Schuldich muttered something that sounded like "Miser"  
  
"What was that?" Bradley asked with a glare.  
  
"Nothing," Schuldich replied, nonchalantly.  
  
"But Braaaaaaaaaaaaddddddddddlllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy,"  
  
Schuldich whined. "You snore!"  
  
Nagi snorted behind his hand as he got ready for bed. He didn't really care for the arrangement either but watching Schuldich flip out is worth the mild discomfort. He was glad to have met Schuldich's sister. She seemed like a nice girl. It shocked a bit to find Crawford asking her to stay, though. Usually, Crawford didn't like people getting too close to his team. Iri must have somehow rubbed Crawford the right way without any of them noticing. Oh well, whatever. It didn't matter anyway. Crawford knows what he's doing.   
  
"Shut up, Schuldich," Crawford growled. "Before I give into my urge to use Farfarello's sedatives on you."  
  
"Empty bluff," Schuldich sneered back. "You know very well that you need all of that stuff to keep him quiet for the rest of the trip."  
  
Nagi pulled back the covers of one of the beds and snuggled in between the sheets. This was going to be a long night. Nagi sighed and tried to go to sleep while Bradley and Schuldich waged battle above.  
  
~ Dream Sequence Begins ~  
  
  
  
A Dark room.   
  
A lot of people.   
  
Where?   
  
Familiar, vaguely familiar.   
  
Where am I?  
  
A man spoke.   
  
Who is he?  
  
It's so dark.   
  
Can't see clearly.  
  
That silhouette looks familiar somehow.  
  
Who is that man?  
  
Hands oh my arms, pulling me forward.  
  
What's going on?  
  
Feeling of trust breaking.  
  
Feeling of ropes around my wrists and ankles.  
  
The shattering of a fragile faith.  
  
Stop, STOP, STOP!  
  
You can't do this!  
  
STOP!  
  
Sound of ripping cloth.  
  
Anger and humiliation and hurt so deep, it can never be healed.  
  
PAIN!  
  
Pain and humiliation and broken trust.  
  
A flash of light.  
  
A grinning face.  
  
That face!  
  
I know that face.  
  
That's. . . .  
  
~ End Dream Sequence ~  
  
Schuldich came awake with a start, sitting up without even realizing that he was even moving. Nagi, who was so used to his lover's sudden awakenings, rubbed his eyes sleepily but did not start too badly from Schuldich's sudden movements. Schuldich had a tendency to do things like this in his sleep.  
  
"Schu, what is it?" Nagi whispered.  
  
Schuldich could not answer. His jaw was clenched so tight, he couldn't speak. His eyes stung with tears he would not allow to be shed.  
  
/That was Iri's dreams./ he thought. /That was Iri's nightmare. That's why Iri didn't have to tell anyone where she was going. No one's gonna miss her./  
  
Schuldich clutched the coarse hotel blanket until his knuckles showed white.  
  
/That bastard,/ Schuldich thought. /That fucking bastard. My parents trusted him, trusted him enough to ship their CHILD to him and this is what he does to her./  
  
Schuldich's eyes turned ice cold and his expression became that of a ruthless man.  
  
/That bastard is gonna learn that he can't get away with this. That fucking bastard is gonna find that although her parents are dead, I am not. That fucking . . ./  
  
"Schuldich?" Nagi asked concerned. Schuldich usually was not this shaken up by anything. To have him react this way, something major must have happened.  
  
"Nothing, Nagi," Schuldich said absently. "This doesn't concern you. Go back to sleep."  
  
"What. . ."  
  
"I've got something I've gotta do," Schuldig's voice was cold as ice and sent chills down Nagi's back. Nagi did not remember Schuldich being this angry before. Schuldich was dangerous at the best of times. Now he was terrifying.   
  
Schuldich got out of bed and quickly dressed. When he was fully ready, he moved quietly over to where Farfarello slept, strapped in his straightjacket and chained to the cot. Schuldich tapped Farf's shoulder. Farf came instantly awake.  
  
"What ye need?" he asked. Schuldich very rarely called upon him and when he did, it was usually interesting.  
  
"Are you up to a little hunt?" Schuldich asked. His tone made even the Irishman look twice at him.  
  
"Sure, why not?" Farf replied, his single golden eye shinning with excitement. This was bound to be good.  
  
"Good," Schuldich said with a nasty grin. He busied himself in untying his teammate.  
  
Soon as Nagi heard Schuldich and Farfarello leave, he got out of his own bed and went over to where Crawford was sleeping. He tapped his leader lightly on the shoulder.  
  
"Crawford," he whispered. "Schuldich and Farfarello have run off somewhere."  
  
"What time is it?" Crawford's voice sounded a little muddled with sleep.  
  
"It's 4:00a.m." Nagi replied.  
  
"They're late," Crawford said. He sighed and stretched. "They should have been gone half an hour ago. Well, no help for that. Nagi, go call Iri. We need to leave very soon."  
  
Nagi was silently cursed Crawford for not warning anyone that Schuldich was gonna do this, even though he knew very well that this was gonna happen. Nevertheless, he did as he was told.  
  
As he reached Iri's door, which was just across the hall, he knocked politely on the door. A muffled, sleepy voice answered something vaguely like a curse.  
  
"Uh, Iri, Crawford says it's time to go," Nagi called.  
  
There was a bit of shuffling in the room before the door opened a crack.  
  
"What?" Iri said when she pocked her head through the door.  
  
"Crawford says it's time to go," Nagi replied. "Schuldich and Farfarello ran off someplace and we have to go get them."  
  
"Oh," Iri replied, looking slightly confused. "Alright then. Let me get dressed first."  
  
Schuldich sat on the single most comfortable chair in the room, regarding the men cowering on the floor in front of him. His pose was casual and relaxed but one look at those icy chips that served as eyes would make the strongest man hide.   
  
Farfarello cut along one of the men's arm, eliciting a strangled scream.   
  
"Uncle Lorry," Schuldich said, the first words he'd said all the time he'd been there. "How have you been?"  
  
Schuldich smiled at his Uncle but the smile never reached beyond his lips.  
  
"Now, I've been getting some bad reviews about you. Tell me, what have you been doing with my sister?"  
  
The man made strained noises behind his gag.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I've left the gag in. Farfarello, will you kindly get that gag out of his mouth?"  
  
Farfarello wordlessly untied the gag and let it fall to the ground. A string of profanities issued from the man's mouth, cursing Schuldich, his sister, his family, his parents, just about everything there is about Schuldich.  
  
"Oh, we can't have that, now can we?" Schuldich asked and nodded to Farfarello. Farfie pulled a fist full of the man's hair and pulled his head back. With a single fluid motion, he cut out the man's tongue. The man's string of profanities became a gurgled scream of pain. Blood spilled out of the man's mouth in a river.  
  
"Did you think I wouldn't do anything really damaging to you, Uncle?" Schuldich asked mockingly. "Well, you've been grievously underestimating me then, Uncle. I've done this before and I'll do a lot more. I think you've got a few parts of you that still crave my sister, don't you? Well, not to worry. We'll cleanse you now. I think we'll start with the biggest part. Farfie, will you do the honors?"  
  
"Ai, certainly, Herr Schuldig," Farfarello said with a smirk. With a quick slice, the man's privates were sliced off. The others, seeing this, made a desperate dash for the door. Schuldich used his superior speed to get to the door before them and firmly shut it.  
  
"Oh, don't worry gentlemen," Schuldich said with a devilish smirk. "You'll all get a turn at the cleansing. No need to leave yet."  
  
  
  
Crawford returned the rental car and called a cab he directed the cab driver to 13th street [1]. Coincidentally, that's where Iri lived with her uncle....  
  
"Crawford, why are we going to Uncle Vince's house?" Iri asked apprehensively.  
  
"We're picking your brother and Farfarello up," Crawford replied.  
  
"Why is Viccy there?" Iri asked, sounding alarmed.  
  
Crawford chose not to reply.  
  
"Crawford, answer me!" Iri yelled, surging toward the front where Crawford sat. Nagi put a restraining hand on Iri's arm.  
  
"Crawford always has his reasons. Everything he does he has a reason," Nagi said to Iri. "He'll tell you what you want to know when he deems you need to know."  
  
Iri opened her mouth to protest but then thought better of it. Instead, she sulked all the way to the house. Once they got there, Crawford stepped out of the car.  
  
"Stay in the car," Crawford said to Iri. He then proceeded into the house.  
  
Iri made as to get out of the car, only to feel an invisible force keep her from going. She looked reproachfully at Nagi.  
  
"He's my brother," Iri said. "And he's my Uncle. I think I deserve to see what's going on."  
  
Nagi sighed.   
  
"Fine, you can go but only because I agree that you should know what you're getting into."  
  
"I didn't know bodies could bleed this much," Schuldich commented idlely.  
  
"Ai. You just about bled them empty," Farfarello replied, looking around him. He was almost caked with blood. The room was smeared with blood everywhere. There was blood on all of the walls, on the floor, even on the ceiling. The lone spot where there was no blood was around Schuldich. Indeed, Schuldich did not have a single spot of blood on him. He sat at the desk with his elbows propped on the desk and his fingers woven together. He still looked about with a smothering anger.  
  
"What ye want me to do with this bloke?" Farfarello asked, gesturing toward a huddled form in front of the desk.  
  
"Oh, Uncle Vince?" Schuldich asked sweetly, as if he'd forgotten that the man was there. "Uncle Vince is going to live a long, long time, won't you Uncle Vince?"  
  
The man didn't move, didn't even whimper.  
  
"The usual punishment would not do for you, Uncle Vince," Schuldich informed the man. He knew that at least a part of the man's mind still understood him. "The others got to die. You won't get that privilege. No, you're gonna live and live for a long time. You will suffer so long as you live. This way, I can make sure you get what you disserve. You like young girls? Well, now you get to be one. Aren't you lucky? You like rape? You think it's exciting? Well, now you'll get raped, over and over again. Still exciting?"  
  
The man whimpered.  
  
"Farfie," Schuldich said in a deceptively tender tone. "Kindly call the police so that my dear Uncle Vince won't bleed to death."  
  
"Ye're cruel when ye're mad, Schuldich." Farfarello remarked.  
  
"So what else is new?"   
  
Farfarello smirked and went to do as he was asked. Just then, Crawford entered.  
  
"Time to go, Schuldich," Crawford said. He did not comment on what went on in the room.  
  
"Yes, Bradley," Schuldich said mockingly. "Farfie, hurry up. Fearless leader wants to go."  
  
Schuldich spun his chair around to face the door and froze. Iri stood in the doorway, frozen in place as she surveyed the room. Schudich's eyes narrowed.  
  
/Ten seconds to tell me what she's doing here,/ Schuldich sent to Crawford.  
  
/You were late. Originally, I'd have left her at the hotel, picked you up, and went back for her. Since you're 40 minutes off, I had to bring her along. Nagi was supposed to keep her out of here. Apparently, he's got no common sense./ Crawford sent back.  
  
"Viccy?" Iri asked in a small voice. She reached out wordlessly toward her brother, silently imploring him to come to her. Her mind opened to him and he could feel exactly what she felt. It was nothing like what he'd thought she'd feel. He'd thought she'd resent him, that she'd think him a monster. Instead, there was gratitude and relief and a fierce satisfaction on being avenged. Schuldich's jaw hit the floor. He had NOT expected her to just accept all this bloodshed. Obviously, he'd underestimated his little sister.  
  
/What are you waiting for?/ Crawford thought at him. /She's still waiting for you./  
  
Wordlessly, he stumbled his way to where she stood. He threw his arms around her slight shoulders and stroked her back while she let out her tears - tears she'd kept contained for years. At length, she stopped. That was when she spotted the huddled form of her chief tormentor.  
  
"Why is he still alive?" Iri asked in a quiet voice.  
  
"I want to make sure he suffers," Schuldich replied just as quietly. "If he somehow did not end up in a hell of sorts, I want to make sure he gets his just deserts before he goes."  
  
"And how do you propose to do that?"  
  
"I set his mind in a loop that will never break. He'll face what you've faced for the rest of his life, over and over again. There's no way out for him."  
  
"I still want him dead."  
  
"But don't you want to make sure he suffers first?"  
  
"Well, I suppose,"  
  
"We really must be going," Crawford interjected. "The police will be here in five minutes.  
  
"Alright," Schuldich replied. "Come Farf, it's time to go."  
  
"He's not hurt, is he?" Iri asked concerned as she surveyed his blood-soaked state.  
  
"Don't insult him, kid," Schuldich replied. "Those guys barely gave him a workout."  
  
As for Farfarello, he completely ignored the new addition to the team. Instead, he walked silently to where the cab still waited. Upon reaching the cab, he calmly walked up to the cab driver and slit his throat. He then pulled the body out of the car and climbed in the back seat to where Nagi already sat. All this was done with none of the members of Shwarz so much as batting an eyelash. Iri shuddered at what went into building such immunity. But then, she shouldn't be surprised, seeing what her brother went through and all.  
  
Calmly, they all piled in, Crawford in the driver's seat.   
  
Sitting in the car while Crawford was driving was the single most frightening experience in Iri's life. He seemingly ignored traffic laws altogether, making blind turns without looking, cutting people off casually, almost hitting someone 3 times and almost getting hit so many time,s Iri stopped counting. She knew that he was obeying traffic laws already foreseen. That did not stop her from clutching her seat until her knuckles were white. What's worse is that Schuldich could not stop snickering in the back seat. He didn't say anything to Iri, of course but he just sat there, snickering not quite so softly. Iri wanted to rip his head off . . . .  
  
Finally, they reached the airport. Iri had the strong urge to kiss the ground the stood on but refused to give in to it. The members of Shwarz had to bodily hold Farfie down as they relieved him of his knives. Needless to say, he did not seem overjoyed to find himself unarmed. Finally, they got on the plane. This was the first time Iri got to go on a plane and her excitement was almost scary.  
  
"Iri, stop that or I'll stuff you into one of Farfie's straight jackets," Schuldich said after watching her bounce about in her seat for the last 5 minutes.   
  
"I can't stop it, Viccy," Iri squeaked in return. "You know how I get when I'm excited!"  
  
Schuldich made a sign that looked like he was asking for divine aid to give him patience.   
  
"Can we trank her? Just until we get back to Japan?" he asked Crawford.  
  
"No," Crawford replied. Iri glared at her brother.  
  
"Get ready, Iri," Crawford said. "Your new life is about to start."  
  
A/N: Okay, I know, crappy ending. What do you want me to do, postpone updating even more? I didn't think so . . . 


End file.
